Mis años contigo
by LadyLittleApple
Summary: Antes de Ladybug y Chat Noir Paris era protegida por otro par de grandes héroes: Bleu Paon y Papillon.
1. Hace 1 año

Sabía debía actuar rápido antes que ella pudiera invocar su _Espejismo_ , desenfundó la espada oculto en su bastón.

-No impedirás que lo consiga-

-¿Te estás escuchando? Lo que haces solo te provocará sufrimiento, tal como lo dijo el maestro Fu. ¡Para con esto ya!- la heroína de cabello rubio vio de reojo que al techo había llegado su esposo, preocupado por lo que acontecía, sabía que ahora solo había una cosa que podía hacer, pidió destransformarse y volvió a su forma común – Somos amigos, no tiene que ser así-

-¡No! ¡Es la única forma!- Hawk Moth se lanzó sobre Gabriel, quien sabía no tendría oportunidad contra él, pero no previó que velozmente Olive volvía a transformarse para detener su espada, con un resultado inesperado.

-¡Olive!- gritó el señor Agreste al ver como su esposa regresaba a su forma humana ensangrentada, le tomó de los hombros y le recostó en el suelo.

Quien empuñaba la espada se apartó conmocionado mirando a la pareja, guardó tenso la hoja que aún estaba ensangrentada.

-Esto… no debía- sin poder contenerse más lanzó un gritó ahogado de dolor y en un millar de mariposas blancas se desvaneció.

-Lo siento- sonrió levemente mirando a su amado esposo- Cuida a Adrien, se el amoroso padre que sé eres-

-Te llevaré al hospital, solo tengo que llamar…- el hombre intentó levantarse por la apremiante situación.

-Gabriel no- detuvo su mano con las escasas fuerzas de su cuerpo- Este es ahora tuyo – dijo retirando el broche de cabello y poniéndolo en su mano- Te amo, siempre estaré con ustedes- sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus labios adoptaban una sonrisa tranquila.


	2. Hace varios años

La joven de capa azul lanzó su boomerang-abanico golpeando directo en uno de los atacantes, detrás de ella, caminando seguro de si con su bastón detrás de su cabeza, su compañero apareció.

-¿Terminamos con esto?- el chico abrió un poco el bastón asomando levemente la hoja fina de la espada que ocultaba y del brillo que emanaba de ésta salió una mariposa blanca que al acercarse a los malhechores sometidos se dividió en dos y se fundieron en sus cabezas- Es Papillon quien les habla, los sentimientos de odio quedaron mermados, no desperdicien este regalo-.

Olive pensaba decir algo heroico que hiciera eco a las palabras de su compañero pero un reloj cercano marcó la hora en punto acompañado de estridentes campanadas, por lo cual con un tímido adiós extendió su capa para volar al tejado más cercano.

-¡Bleu!- gritó el chico alcanzándola justo en el momento en que ella iba a planear.

-Hoy no Papillon, no pensé tardaría tanto, creí podría sola y se he hecho tarde para mi clase-

-Tienes tus deberes impecables como siempre, sacarás la mejor nota Olive, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-No puedes llamarme así. ¿No tienes alguna estrella que ver?-

-¿En pleno día?-

-En tu escuela, Papillon, debo irme de verdad, si sigo así no me elegirán para la exposición de verano, lo he esperado desde el año pasado – frunciendo el ceño le miró fingiendo molestia- En el cual tampoco estuve- corrió por el techo y extendiendo su capa planeó hasta llegar cerca de la escuela de tarde; ahí se destransformó y corrió por los pasillos hasta su casillero donde sacó su portafolio de trabajo, atravesó veloz los edificios hasta llegar al jardín.

Meditaba consternada sobre su papel como Bleu-Paon y su posible inutilidad: hacía dos años que el maestro Fu la había reclutado, junto con Papillon, con la intención de mantener segura la ciudad de Paris. Sin embargo su habilidad de Espejismo solo permitía la distracción del enemigo en turno y quien realizaba el verdadero trabajo era su compañero al sublimar los sentimientos negativos de quienes se atrevieran a romper la paz. ¡Incluso en ese mismo día no había usado su habilidad en lo absoluto! En más de una ocasión había resultado afectada por sus continuas faltas y retardos, y si deseaba lograr su sueño ésta seria quizá su última oportunidad, aunque tuviera que faltar a su entrenamiento con el maestro.

-Espera- dijo una voz grave imperativa que la sacó de su ensimismamiento, entonces se percató que estaba en uno de los límites de una clase de fotografía.

-¡Lo siento!- intentó moverse pero una mano le detuvo con suavidad.

-La luz- dijo como si no requiriera más explicaciones- Solo necesito una sonrisa- el comentario en sí le resultó gracioso por lo que al mirar al lente su sonrisa fue natural y fresca, con más confianza dio varias vueltas y cambios de posición, dejando ir los pensamientos que le abrumaban y lo recordó: Era su cumpleaños.


	3. Un mal año, parte 1

Transformados luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo siendo vistos por el maestro, él golpeaba velozmente haciéndola retroceder mientras que ella se defendía usando su abanico como escudo.

-Debes atacar Olive, ábrete paso- indicó el maestro.

Contrarrestando un último ataque en que el bastón iba ganando terreno apareció un segundo abanico con el cual golpeó el brazo de su atacante y dando una vuelta, levantando su capa como distracción, volvió a dar más golpes: otros dos más en el brazo, en el abdomen uno más; finalmente al tener buena distancia lanzó una de sus armas como boomerang que dio de lleno en la mano que sujetaba el bastón logrando cayese al suelo.

-Se han vuelto muy fuertes, éstas habilidades son las que les acompañarán en adelante- hizo una pausa pensativo- lamento no poder enseñarles más, la sabiduría aprendida de los kwamis se perdió hace mucho tiempo en un ataque en mi antiguo monasterio. Pero harán un buen trabajo tal como lo han hecho éstos últimos dos años- agregó más animado – Pueden retirarse- ambos jóvenes se destransformaron y luego de agradecer con una inclinación salieron del establecimiento.

-Entonces nos vamos, podemos ya tengo la comida lista, pero podemos comprar un postre para la noche- dijo con cierto tono sugerente al final el chico de ojos grises.

-¿Cómo?- se detuvo confundida-Saldré con Gabriel, Jean- aclaró.

Con mirada sorprendida vio a su compañera – Lo habíamos planeado desde 5 meses- De repente el recuerdo llegó a su mente, era cierto esa noche el cielo se vestiría con la presencia de "Les Perseides" y él le había prometido llevarle a su observatorio para observar el celeste espectáculo.

-Lo olvidé, lo siento mucho- mencionó apenada- Pero estarán en actividad por otros dos días, podremos verlas entonces- dejó de caminar pues debía atravesar hacia otra calle- Te lo compensaré-

El chico sabía que volvería a olvidarlo, tal como había estado rechazando sus invitaciones previas, no podía comprender como en un solo día otro solo con una cámara había logrado más que él en dos años de pelear a su lado, sin contar con haberla rescatado en varias ocasiones… Pero sabía la razón: eran de un mismo mundo, ella sería modelo, quizá una de las mejores por su rostro fresco, sus destellantes ojos verdes y cuerpo de perfectas líneas, su rival le veía como una musa, no podía culparlo de pensar esto. Derrotado se dirigió a su único lugar donde podía estar en paz, tendría que pasar esa noche solo.

Olive llegó a tiempo al petit café donde había quedado de verse con Gabriel, eran casi las 5 de la tarde y el tono naranja del cielo contrastaba con el azul grisáceo del Sena.

-No te hice esperar mucho, ¿Cierto?- Gabriel se levantó al momento y abrió la silla para que la recién llegada tomase asiento.

-En lo absoluto- respondió cortésmente y se tomó la libertad de besar su mano para luego sentarse frente a ella. Sus aperitivos llegaron en breve y mientras comían se dedicaban mutuamente dulces sonrisas que fueron interrumpidas por el sonido estridente de la televisión cuyo reportaje de último minuto sobre unos criminales había desplazado a la programación habitual.

-Debo irme- se levantó ipso facto Olive.

-Te llevaré a tu casa-

-¡No! Quiero decir, eso parece muy serio, salgamos otro día, no vivo lejos de aquí, y debemos ponernos seguros-

-Por eso te llevaré-

-Gabriel, no. Te veré otro día- impidiéndole respondiese salió corriendo en dirección a un lugar seguro para transformarse.

Sabía iba con gran retraso por lo que no le sorprendió ver ahí ya a Jean peleando, pero si le pareció extraño verle combatir con su bastón desenvainado teniendo así dos armas.

-Llegas tarde- comentó el joven sin mirarle y en tono enfadado.

-Pero llegué, terminemos con esto- respondió Olive ofendida.

Su lucha no se prolongó por mucho tiempo, sin embargo había algo diferente en su modo de pelea, cada uno combatía sin hacer equipo como era usual, lo cual era incómodo. Al finalizar Jean conjuró una de sus mariposas pero ésta era diferente al resto.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sorprendida Olive, Jean la miraba fascinado.


	4. Un mal año, parte 2

\- No sé, nunca los había visto así- antes que pudiera decir algo más la mariposa negra salió volando lejos de ellos.

-Rápido debemos ir por ella, no sabemos qué hace, puede ser peligrosa- Papillon hizo un gesto de molestia que no fue visto por Bleu y le siguió con poca convicción.

Viajando por los techos de parís llegaron hasta la explanada del Louvre donde encontraron con la cosa más extraña a la que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora:

Una joven de extraño atuendo amarrillo chillón lanzaba desde un artefacto similar a una cafetera un rayo que ponía a la gente a comer de manera desesperada lo primero que encontrase, aunque no fuese comestible.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-No puede ser…-

-Ahí fue donde esa cosa se instaló, debe haber una forma de sacarla, la distraeré, piensa en algo- la joven extendió las alas, una vez en el suelo corrió en dirección a chica que tenía ya un par de docenas de personas comiendo hasta reventar, lanzó su boomerang-abanico desviando uno de los rayos.

-¿Vienes a tomar café conmigo o te irás?- peguntó con molestia la villana y acto seguido su cafetera emitió otro rayo dirigido a Bleu, quien de un giro lo esquivó a tiempo, su boomerang regresó y corrió para seguir distrayéndola de hacer daño a otros.

-En realidad no tomo café- había que irritándola mantendría su atención, pero deseaba que Papillon pronto descubriera qué hacer.

Mientras tanto, él veía la acción que transcurría a sus pies, varis cuestiones asediaban su mente: ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué era aquello que había conjurado? ¿Ese era otro poder suyo? ¿Qué más podría hacer? Estaba conmocionado del nuevo poder que ante él se presentaba, pero al mismo tiempo maravillado al pensar que quizá era obra suya. El gritó de Bleu llamándole le hizo olvidar momentáneamente de esto y volvió a pensar en una forma de acabar con lo que había provocado.

-Su fuente de poder es el termo de donde se produce el rayo de café- dijo finalmente al tiempo que bajaba para acompañarle.

-Bien, quítaselo, yo la mantendré ocupada- ahora con dos abanicos lanzaba golpes o desviaba sus rayos mientras que Papillon aprovechó y con su bastón golpeó en un punto débil de su máquina lanzando el termo lejos de ella, quien al sentirse despojada de su poder principal gruñó iracunda. Bleu corrió hasta donde había caído aquel objeto hechizado y tras tomarlo lo rompió al chocarlo contra su pierna.

Al romper el termo amarillo la mariposa negra con líneas moradas brillantes salió alejándose pero sabiendo los problemas que conllevaba Bleu tomó ambos extremos de su capa, flexionó ligeramente sus rodillas y de un brinco planeó hasta alcanzar al lepidóptero y apareciendo ambos abanicos hizo un par de movimientos rápidos casi imperceptibles a la vista, con lo cual partió en varios pedazos a la mariposa, destruyéndola.

Bajando con gracia, haciendo uso de su capa, regresó al suelo, vio que la chica había regresado a su estado normal, quizá solo un poco confundida al igual que el resto de las personas que parecían indigestos o buscaban un baño al cual ir a vomitar.

-No puedo creer que tu hayas hecho eso…- en suelo inconsciente yacía su compañero aun transformado, corrió al momento por él y soportando su peso a cuestas lo llevó hasta el maestro, al llegar relató de manera breve lo ocurrido. Su mentor lo examinó por un tiempo.

-Maestro – dijo Nooro apenada, hablando por primera vez desde que se perdiera la transformación- Jean ha estado mal, yo debí decirle, lo siento-

-¿Mal? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Él se ha vuelto irritable, cuando está trabajando en el observatorio se molesta con facilidad, ya no le hace feliz ver las estrellas-

-¿Cómo? Pero él ama eso- Olive no podía comprender que sucedía.

-No es él mismo, me ha gritado y es demandante- habló con miedo el pequeño kwami morado. Por lo afligida que lucía no podía seguir cuestionándola así que Olive se limitó a hablar ahora con el maestro.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué era eso?-

-Un akuma, es una manifestación negativa de sus poderes, los kwamis proporcionan poderes, pero depende del portador que energía manifestar, en el caso de Nooro se pueden formar akumas, una vez leí de ellos, se forman de los pensamientos negativos del portador y se integran a aquellos que lo comparten, como la joven que vieron en la plaza-

-Jean continuará haciéndolos, ¿No hay forma de deshacerlos?

-Ese conocimiento se perdió-

-¿Y si aún está ahí? Usted podría ir a buscarlo- cuando iba a responder, Nooro hizo una exclamación de alegría pues Jean estaba despertando. El joven estaba adolorido y con esfuerzo logró mantenerse de pie.

-Nooro, alas- dijo con dificultad por el dolor.

-¡Jean! ¡Espera!- pero él ya se había marchado.


	5. No más

No más

La aparición de akumas se había vuelto frecuentes en los últimos 3 años, su enojo aumentaba cada día y con la aparición de una nueva mariposa negra los ataques le debilitaban más, al inicio intentaba controlarlo sin tener éxito, pues el simple hecho de no tener control sobre este nuevo poder le provocaba solo más impotencia y rabia, solo en el último año había conseguido relativa paz, tras varios enfrentamientos supo debía cambiar incluso en pensamiento, decidió separarse de Olive y aparecer solo cuando fuera requerido Papillon, y su paz fue puesta a prueba ese día..

Recordó amargamente esa última conversación al recargarse en el cristal de la ventana del observatorio por la cual veía la lluviosa ciudad de París. Era un día especial.

"-Jean-

-Hace mucho no me llamabas así-

-Tu tampoco me has llamado ya Olive- respondió con melancolía- Jean – repitió su nombre como si pidiera comprensión, tomó su mano lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojase ligeramente, giró su cuerpo hacia ella y puso su otra mano sobre las que ya estaban entrelazadas, le observó con renovada esperanza e ilusión- Me voy a casar con Gabriel- su rostro se desencajó lentamente según comprendía las palabras que su mente repetía una y otra vez, interpretando como si se tratase de un código.

Él se alejó empujándola lejos."

Desde ese momento había tenido que dirigir su enojo a algo más productivo para él, se obsesionó con el control de sí mismo, de manera que ya no tuvo que preocuparse por ella o por cualquier otro acontecimiento, como el que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Consciente que su fuerza era grande pero no lo suficiente para soportarlo envió a Nooro en su lugar.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el hombre pensativo al sentir la llegada de su kwami.

-Bien. Fue un niño, le llamaron Adrien-

-¿Se parece a ella?- cuestionó sin mirarle aún, resignado a la situación.

-Si- Nooro respondió afligida al notar como su información lastimaba a su elegido, pero sabía que lo que había averiguado era importante y debía decirlo-Maestro…- comenzó nerviosa.

-¿Si, Nooroo?-

-Pude hablar con Duusuu por un momento, ella los acompañó al Tibet, mencionó un libro-

-¿El del maestro Fu?- su interés volvió y giró par oírle mejor.

-Si, dijo que había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas-

-¿Ellos tienen el libro?- su voz se había vuelto demandante.

-Duusu dijo se quedó en el Tibet, lo que aprendieron fue en su estancia allá-

-Pero saben dónde está, es poder Nooroo es lo que necesitamos, tú también te debilitas cada ocasión que ella destruye nuestra creación-

-No es mi creación- aclaró en voz baja con temor.

-Quizá una visita breve nos ayude, Nooroo, alas oscuras- sin derecho de réplica se vio forzada a complacerlo y transformarlo.

Entró esperando la salida de Gabriel, oculto tras una cortina le observaba.

-No debería dejarte- esa voz le provocó escalofríos incluso sin saber de dónde venía.

-Me asustaste, de haberlo despertado me transformaría y te daría una lección- suavizando su voz agregó- Acércate, ¿Quieres cargarlo?-

-No- dio unos pasos hacia adelante quedando aun en la sombra- Así que de verdad fuiste al Tíbet, no soy el único que quiere mejorar sus poderes- dijo con sorna.

-Lo interpretas mal, no fui ahí solo por mí, sino por todos- el bebé se removió al escuchar las voces así que tuvo que mover sus brazos para arrullarlo. No recordaba haberlo visto así antes y algo en ella comenzó a sentir miedo.

-¿Y el libro?

-Solo había murales respecto a él, pinturas de los antiguos poseedores de miraculous que habían juntado sus conocimientos en el libro, pero no estaba-

-¡Me estás mintiendo!- golpeó una pared con su mano y provocó que el bebé estallase en llanto.

-¡Jean! ¡Detente! ¡Lo estás asustando!- y en ese momento vio una mariposa negra salir por la ventana- No- suspiró cansada. El observó lo observó irse y pidió destransformarse.

-Olive, lo siento-

-Vete, cuando lo encuentre y lo destruya estarás débil y a mí no me interesara- lo interrumpió enojada. Levantándose con esfuerzo e intentando tranquilizar a su bebé, al salir del pasillo encontró una enfermera y pidió lo cuidase, pues se sentía mal y debía entrar al baño; con su hijo seguro ingresó al baño y ahí se transformó, adolorida y exhausta llegó hasta el monstruo creado al cual derrotó tras una larga pelea donde quedó agotada, al salir la mariposa la destruyó sintiéndose impotente; nada de lo que había aprendido le funcionaría para enfrentarlo.

Tiempo después, queriendo arreglar las cosas, fue a visitarlo a su observatorio, pero estaba vacío.


End file.
